


One Track Mind

by prongsdamnyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdamnyou/pseuds/prongsdamnyou
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going to the movies but with her school and his auror training, it's been a while since they've seen each other and they get... distracted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadptarmigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadptarmigan/gifts).



> For DWP, I'm sorry I couldn't do better justice to your prompt! I even tried adding smut but I'm afraid what I wrote was not fit for the eyes of others.

“So they’re like wizard photographs, but they move for longer and make sound?”, Ginny asked in wonder as she and Harry rode the underground on the way to a movie theater.

“Yup,” Harry smiled fondly at her, “I’m honestly surprised you’ve never heard of them, with your dad being the way he is about muggles.”

“Oh I’m sure he mentioned them at some point but I didn’t pay much attention. I didn’t realize how cool muggles are until you started taking me to cool muggle places.”

It had been just over 7 months since the Battle of Hogwarts and it was nearly impossible for Harry and Ginny to go anywhere in public without being hounded by reporters from Witch Weekly or even just people who wanted his autograph. Harry and Ginny had both been frustrated by the fact that they couldn’t just go on a date like normal people until Ron asked why they couldn’t just go on dates in muggle London. That made Harry feel like a bit of an idiot but at least now he wasn’t restricted to dates by the pond at The Burrow.

“Harry,” Ginny asked in a quiet tone, “Are you certain that the muggles don’t know who you are?”

Harry was puzzled, “Yes. There’s no reason for them to know anything about me.”

“Then why are they all looking at us like that?”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was true, everyone in the underground with them was not-so-subtly looking at them like they were crazy. “Well,” Harry said, “That’d probably be because you are in your school robe, and I am in auror robes, and to the muggles, we look like a couple of loons.”

“Oh,” Ginny said simply, “Guess that makes sense. And why didn’t we leave enough time to change into muggle clothes after you picked me up from Kings Cross?”

“Because when suggested we get changed into muggle clothes, you… distracted me. It’s a good thing we weren’t _too_ distracted because by the time I thought to check the time we were nearly late. We could’ve still changed into muggle clothes and then apparated to the theater”

“You know how much I love riding the underground, Harry, it’s like a muggle version of the Hogwarts express. Besides,” She wore a sly grin now, “Don’t pretend like you weren’t a _very_ willing participant in the _distraction_.” Ginny pressed herself against him in their seat.

“That… is true,” He gulped.

“I think,” Ginny said matter-of-factly, “that we should finish getting distracted.”

“As much as I would love to get distracted with you, this really is not the place, Gin.”

“Well,” She whispered in his ear, “You said these theaters are dark, right?”

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into that,” Harry said to Ginny as they walked out of the theater.

Ginny smirked, “First of all, I didn’t talk you into anything. Second of all, you and I both know you enjoyed that _very_ much.”

“That’s true, you attacked me with kisses because you know that I am powerless to resist you.”

“Come on Harry, admit that it was fun,” Ginny poked him in the side, “I finished, and even though you made that weird noise when you finished, the other people in there didn’t notice anything.”

Harry blushed and chose to pretend that he had made no such noise, “Alright fine, I admit it. I really liked that. But did you even get to enjoy the movie?”

“I’m _very_ good at multitasking, Harry.”


End file.
